Rainbow Monkeys and Love Kisses
by Skye
Summary: Mushi wants Kuki to teach her about love but ends up teaching Kuki something too. Mushi/Kuki


It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Number 3 was going to be Kuki instead of Number 3 today. She decided to spend some quality time with her little sister.

"Mushi why you so cute??" Kuki asked. She gave her sister a big hug. "Let's have some fun today!"

"You have no Kids Next Door missions to do today?" Mushi asked.

"Only one! To love my cute little sister Mushi!" Kuki said. She hugged Mushi.

"Okay!! Then you can teach me about love."

"Um.... O.K.!" Kuki said. "I'll go get the Rainbow Monkeys."

"I'll go get the picnic basket!" Mushi said.

"I love picnics!! I'll bring the rainbow monkeys picnic blanket." Kuki said.

"Yay!!" both sisters said. Kuki got a doll carriage full of rainbow monkeys and put a folded rainbow colored blanket on top of it. Mushi made a delicious picnic of marshmallow sandwiches and Kool-Aide. When they were done they skipped to the park and set up their picnic underneath their favorite tree.

"Mushi! You made my favorite!" Kuki said.

"Yes I knew you'd love it. Now teach me about love."

"Oh I almost forgots." Kuki said. She skipped to the rainbow monkey carriage and took out a green one and an orange one. "Here is how love goes." she said. She put the green one on the top of a rock and the orange one on a blanket.

"I love you! Please marry me!" Kuki made the orange one say.

"Yes! I love you too let's marry!" she made the green one say.

"Yay! Then we be husband and wife!"

"Yay! It's love."

Kuki made the green one jump down and then both rainbow monkeys hugged. "And that is how love works always."

"No!" Mushi said. She looked mad and not happy.

"No? What's wrong with you Mushi?"

"That is not always how love works!"

"Of course it is." Kuki looked sad and hugged her Rainbow Monkeys.

"What if this one loved her also?" Mushi took out a purple rainbow monkey. "What if all these love people who don't love them?" Mushi dumped the rainbow monkeys all over the picnic.

"Then that would be sad. So let's not talk about it. Love should be happy!" Kuki said.

"You left out lots of stuff too! There is lots of more stuff that goes with love before people get married. What about kissing? Does love have kisses?"

"Yes! There is kissing with love too!" Kuki said.

"I want to have love kisses. I want to have my first kiss! Don't you, Kuki?"

"First kiss. Oh! I already did that."

"You did?? With who? Tell me about it."

"O.K. since you're my sister. It was a dark and stormy mission to the evil mansion of the delightful children from down the lane. It was dark and Number 4 thought it might be our last mission ever and we might die. He was very scared, it was soo cute! And he say to me 'Number 3 this is the end I don't know what to do! I just have one thing I always wanted to say to you! I love you!' and then he kissed me! It was a sweet little kiss and I loved it. But the delightful children and the other kids next door saw us! They say 'Ewww!' and then we were able to escape. And Number 1 say we did a good job distracting them. And I try to kiss Number 4 but he wouldn't let me so I just hug him he was so cute!! And that's how I got my first kiss."

"No!" Mushi said. She looked mad again.

"No? What do you mean Mushi, that is how I got my first kiss you silly."

"No! It is not cute! Number 4 should kiss you! Anyone should kiss my beautiful sister if she wants them to!"

"It's okay Mushi. I bet he will kiss me again later when there is no one around."

"No it's not! He should not be embarrassed to kiss my beautiful sister. You should love someone not afraid to kiss you Kuki. I can't believe you kissed him already! You are a dirty whore."

"Mushi!"

"WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!" Mushi screamed and cried and kicked her feet on the ground.

"Bad Mushi! Where did you learn that naughty word?"

"It's what you are Kuki for having our first kiss already! You are whore!" Mushi said. She screamed and cried a lot.

"Stop it." Kuki said. "You can stop now, Mushi. There's no reason to cry. Silly Mushi." Kuki took Mushi in her arms. "Shh. It's okay. Shh. Poor Mushi all that crying will tire you out."

Mushi calmed down and stopped crying. "I'm sorry Kuki." she said.

"It's O.K. I know you didn't mean it."

"Since you have your first kiss already, I want mine now."

"Don't worry Mushi. You will have it some day."

"What if I die when we walk home? Then I will die without my first kiss!"

"That won't happen silly. It would be too sad to happen."

"It might and then I would die without my first kiss. So I want it and I want it now! Right now or else!"

"O.K. O.K, I'll go find someone to kiss you."

"No. I want you to do it.

"Mushi! I kiss you all the time, we're sisters."

"Give me a love kiss, Kuki. My real first kiss."

"What?"

"You know how to love kiss don't you?" Mushi asked.

"Yes."

"Then love kiss me!" Mushi said.

"Don't you want to love kiss with a boy?"

"No! I want a love kiss from my beautiful sister and I want it now!"

"But"

"Now!"

"Fine Mushi. Here is your love kiss."

Kuki sat on the rainbow monkey blanket in the middle of all the rainbow monkey toys. She moved closer to Mushi. Kuki was surprised that her heart was beating so fast. Kuki thought she could even hear Mushi's heart. She smelled the purple passion rainbow monkey perfume and knew that Mushi must have borrowed it from her. She was an adorable little sister and Kuki let her have almost everything she wanted. So she would get this kiss since she wanted it so much. Kuki's lips finally reached Mushi's and then they kissed.

Mushi was so happy she finally got Kuki to give her a real kiss. She could smell Kuki's green apple perfume and thought about how it made her smell as sweet as she was. Mushi kissed Kuki back and then they fell onto the blanket, still kissing each other.

When they had finally finished, Kuki stared at her sister, her heart beating to fast. "Mushi that was" Kuki couldn't finish. She was thinking it was so wonderful so much more wonderful than when Number 4 had kissed her.

"It was a real love kiss. I wasn't going to let you think Number 4 was your real first kiss. I love you, Kuki! You should be with me. I'll treat you better than Number 4 ever could."

"Mushi!" Kuki cried. She hugged her sister. "I love you so much."

Kuki and Mushi held hands and lay down on the rainbow blanket, the rainbow monkey toys surrounding them like sparkles of happiness. The sunset was beautiful but they could only stare at each other. Mushi whispered "Sisters share a bond of love forever. No matter what." 


End file.
